Chakra Transfer Technique
|image=Chakra Transfer1.PNG;Tsunade giving normal chakra to Ōnoki. Chakra Transfer2.PNG;Naruto giving Kurama's Chakra to Hinata. |unnamed jutsu=Yes |related jutsu=Sage Art: Amphibian Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Zetsu, Hisashi Hyūga, Abusōbā, Itami Sarutobi, Daiki Uchiha, Kato Kenshin, Karasu Youkai, Tentei Uzumaki, Shinko Aburame, Ikido, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Zenjou,Kōsei, Mizuki Mizushima, Geiha Arashi, Sakushi, Kurama (ChidoriSpark27), Inoka Yamanaka, Hagane Jisa, Ryoko, Shiro Wushazaki, Shira Wushazaki, Shiroa, Sakura Kurama, Heiwa Uchiha, Aizen Kuwabara, Ryūken Jr., Hiroshi Ōtsutsuki, Kūhaku Mugen, Enma Kinsei, Saito Otsutsuki, Saizen Kinsei, Jatai Uchiha,Chikara Uzumaki,Yamanaka Akihiko, Kakuzu Uchiha, Konsame,Sotto,Hisashi Hyūga, Denji Ryū, Hago,Shinichi Kokudo, Takeshi Nohara, Minori Ouka, Kurama (Cherry),Kaname Soga, Saiken (NJ), Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Kai),Carnivorous Buddha, Zeta Kazuto, Oushan Supuritto, Tsunade (NJ), Kakezan, Matatabi (Sigma),Kurama (Sigma),Iruni Sinoi, Metsumi Hanabara, Metsumi Hanabara (Rebirth)~manga,Hiryū, Kamui Shio, Koshiro, Amanojaku,Valden,Bara Gaaden, Gappei Burēdo, Chōmei (Chix777), Torei Naito, Kokuō (Zeref),Natsu Terumi,Isobu (Beserk Zeref), Matatabi (RandomSil), Chōmei, Fujoshi Shihōin, Matatabi (Kiri), Himuki Kokutan, Inori Kokutan, Kanmi Kokutan, Kagemori Seiun, Raian Uchiha, Kurama, Datara, Ryōsei, Izuka Santengeki, Sukai Hakkō, Taiyō Hakkō,Yoshikage Kurokami, Dan Katō,Kajō Uzumaki, Kaba,Ryu Namikaze, Gyūki (Meiro Uzumaki), Meiro Uzumaki,Matatabi (Shun Kaguya),Kokakuchō,Daichi Nakamura, Sannoto Senju, Akito Otonashi, Tsuki Sagaku, Akun Zadanka, Eligos, Namino Majikina, Ukyo Hara, Garyo Kanakura, Razus Albverdich, Reitō Yuki, Nisemono,Kiiroi Hyūga, Manabe, Samiya, Kamahige, Ginryū, Tsumetai Hashira, Inumono,Faunus Yggdrasil, Negai, Kōshū Hyūga,Naruto Uzumaki (Jaison Clinton Castelino), Nisei no Akagami,Sigma Uchiha, Kei Yotsuki, Ikioi, Giyo, Isobu (Chix), Seimei, Deidrich Albverdich, Takehiko, Naoto no Mikoto, Shūgetsu Hōzuki (Fanon Canon),White Zetsu, Kokuō (Rebirth), Sanosuke Akimoto, Three-Headed Guardian Beast(Kasumi12346), Yukiteru, Hikaru(Kasumi12346), Ameryuu Aoki, Randy Uzumaki, Misaki Haruno, Inokyo Yamanaka, Tsukiyo, Josuke Baisotei, Yosuke Satsuki, Black Zetsu (GD), White Zetsu (GD), Nori Hyūga, Tenshi Katō, Gekihen, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Fukkatsu, Rokuro, Iyasu, Takeya Ogami, Bobu Nomi, Griffin's Will, Shikizaki Hyuga, Enaji, Korosen Nara, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Akira Yamada, Kirā, Akemi (Rebirth Shards), Raio Uchiha, Mukūrō, Saibo Kazahana, Birusu Uchiha, Azumi Hyūga, Desko, Nishi Uzumaki, Kai Hyūga, Hayato kamikaze, Genji Sarutobi, Hi Tsuki |teams=Hatake Triad, Magaki Group, Five Guardians Of Peace, White Zetsu Army (Chix), Black Zetsu Army, Zenith, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Shōmei |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Chakra Transfer Technique allows the user to transfer some of their to another person. Canon Variations * and have a unique bond between them through and they can use . Tsunade used this technique during 's invasion of Konoha, with Tsunade first transferring her healing chakra to Katsuyu, and then Katsuyu itself transferring it to the wounded villagers. used the same method of Tsunade with Katsuyu to heal wounded shinobi in Shinobi Alliance against Ten-Tails. * used again this technique during the five 's fight against to give some of her chakra through so that he could use a massive to defeat Madara's s. * 's creates clones, which feed on chakra to grow are also able to transfer chakra to people they come in contact with. * was able to use this technique as a in Tsunade's consciousness to restore her chakra and . * was able to transfer natural energy to someone thanks to his . * are also able to freely share their chakra with whomever they choose, and as has noted, it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans. * is the first user of this technique to living in the earth and gave the chakra to humanity besides their family. Hagoromo also used this technique inside of Naruto and Sasuke who are the reincarnations of Asura and Indra. He gave the power to them to defeat Madara. While using this technique, a unique entity appears behind Hagoromo which is similar to himself or his mother possess two empty eyes and third eye in its forehead. Non-Canon Variations * If the member has proper control, the are also shown able to transfer their accumulated chakra to others targets, replenishing them. * The uses this technique in a different way. First sends his chakra to and , and then both of them send it along with its own to , greatly enhancing the power of his techniques. Fanon Variations * Kakuzu Uchiha is able to steal chakra, along with transferring it. Category:Ninjutsu